Such identification systems are known per se and are used, for example, in utility vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,179 discloses an identification system in which a memory unit which can be activated can store data which relate to a pneumatic spring, and can transmit the data to an interrogation device by means of a transmitter which is equipped with an internal power source.
In this context, the memory unit can be arranged either inside or outside the pneumatic spring. However, the transmit memory device disclosed in this document is relatively large and requires an internal battery which supplies the transmit memory device with power. Although batteries are relatively insensitive and durable, their service life is, however, limited. Furthermore, there is the risk of premature failure of the battery making the entire identification system inoperative. As a result of the size of the transmit memory device, there is also always the risk of the transmit memory device being damaged during mounting. Since the transmit memory device is subject to environmental influences, it also requires a correspondingly stable protective housing.